<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mist by thotiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069325">Mist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny'>thotiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orbit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mermaids, Pirates, Sirens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Hongjoong still can’t believe that a siren didn’t kill him. But when he passes ways with the said siren again, he makes sure to ask the siren why he had saved his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orbit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain, you alright?” comes Yunho’s voice, standing next to Hongjoong, looking at him worriedly. “You seem a bit pale. Want me to take care of the wheel?”</p><p>Hongjoong snaps out of his thoughts, looking at the raven-haired male next to him. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine.”</p><p>Yunho doesn’t look convinced. “You sure?”</p><p>Hongjoong nods and Yunho hesitantly nods back, walking away. He joins the others, and Yeosang looks at him once he arrives where they are.</p><p>“So?” Yeosang says, lowering his voice, so Hongjoong can’t hear them, but he can.</p><p>“He said he’s alright,” Yunho replies, shaking his head. “I don’t believe him.”</p><p>“Maybe we should take him to the doctor,” San frowns. “He’s been spacing out a lot.”</p><p>“I’m worried for him,” Mingi adds.</p><p>“We all are,” Wooyoung sighs.</p><p>“Do you think he saw a siren?” Jongho asks, lowering his voice.</p><p>“Probably,” Yunho mutters. “Maybe that’s why he sent us away. But...if the siren did see him, then why is he still here?”</p><p>“Can we stop talking about this?” Yeosang mutters, feeling like crying at the thought of Hongjoong, their beloved captain, dying. “Let’s get back to work.”</p><p>The other five look at each other, frowns all their faces, before they go back to work, not speaking about the topic they were talking about.</p><p>Even though they spoke quietly, Hongjoong could still hear his crew. He feels bad for making them worry, but he can’t help it. Sirens are born to torture and kill humans, but when Hongjoong was lured by one, he was spared, not killed. He can’t stop thinking about it. He just hopes to encounter the siren again and ask him why he spared his life.</p><p>--</p><p>“Why’d you let that worthless human escape?” Seonghwa’s older brother, Namjoon, demands, as Seonghwa swims back to them.</p><p>“Seriously, you’re good for nothing,” his other older brother, Jeongguk, adds.</p><p>“First, the human was <em>not </em>worthless,” Seonghwa scowls. “Second, I let the human go, because...because he didn’t deserve it.”</p><p>Namjoon rolls his eyes. “You think every worthless human doesn’t deserve it. How else are we going to eat, Seonghwa?”</p><p>“We can eat fish,” he suggests, but his brothers’ faces fall into a look of disgust.</p><p>“They taste disgusting,” Jeongguk states, shuddering at the thought of eating a fish. “Just wait until we tell mother and father what you did.”</p><p>With that, Namjoon and Jeongguk swim away. Seonghwa thinks about swimming in the other direction but knows he would be caught eventually. So, with a sigh, he hesitantly swims behind his brothers.</p><p>--</p><p>Later that night, Seonghwa has red hand marks on each of his cheeks, and there is a dark bruise above his collarbone. The red hand marks were caused by his parents, and the bruise was caused by his father since he wasn’t happy to learn that they have no dinner that night.</p><p>But Seonghwa doesn’t care nor mind that he got hit. He always does, anyway, whether he brings them food or not. His parents and brothers think he is worthless and is only useful to bring them humans. Seonghwa, however, hates the fact that he is brought into this cruel world. Even when he was a baby, his parents and brothers mistreated him. When he would cry, because he was hungry, he was forced to shut up, and he wouldn’t get food, leaving him starving.</p><p>Seonghwa wishes he was at least born into another family, but he just has to deal with what he has. He tried to escape once but stopped trying when his parents caught him, and really gave him a good beating, leaving him with his fins ripped a little, a black eye, and a sprained wrist. He cried a lot that night, but silently since his brothers were sleeping. He would be punished worse if they woke up, because of his crying.</p><p>But, as Seonghwa lays down on the rock he sleeps on ever since he was three, he can’t help but think of the human he saved. He especially can’t help but think of how soft the male’s lips tasted like. <em>If only I can kiss him again.</em></p><p>--</p><p><em>ATEEZ</em> softly moves against the waves of the sea, the moon shining its luminous beauty against the hull of the ship, shining in Hongjoong’s face. He's leaning against <em>ATEEZ’s</em> hull, staring down at the navy blue waves. He sees the moon’s reflection in it, and he can’t help but let out a sigh. It’s been about two weeks ever since his encounter with the siren, and he hasn’t seen him since, even though he really wishes he can.</p><p>“Captain?” comes the familiar voice of San, his footsteps echoing in the night. “Why are you still awake? It’s, like, two in the morning.”</p><p>“Can’t sleep,” Hongjoong shortly replies, San stopping next to him. “Why are you still up?”</p><p>“I was asleep,” San explains, letting out a small yawn, “but I had to use the bathroom. Since I was up, I went to check on everybody else, but when I saw that you weren’t in your bed, I knew you were out here. You’re out here almost every night, anyway.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.” Hongjoong lets out a small chuckle, now knowing why he is so tired in the mornings.</p><p>“Captain, why are you awake?” San softly asks. “Go back to bed.”</p><p>“I’ll go later,” Hongjoong assures. <em>“You </em>go back to bed, San. We have a full day ahead of us.”</p><p>“Not until you tell me what’s going on,” he says sternly. “You’re worrying all of us, hyung. You space out a lot, and you look pale, too. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Hongjoong lies, looking at the sea below <em>ATEEZ </em>again.</p><p>“Come on, hyung,” San pleads, and Hongjoong knows he is serious. His crew members never call him ‘hyung.’ They always call him ‘Captain.’ The only times they call him ‘hyung’ is when they want something or are serious.  “Please? You’re worrying all of us. Just tell me. Please, hyung.”</p><p>Hongjoong lets out a sigh, and he finally looks at San, seeing a pleading look in his soft brown eyes. “I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone else.”</p><p>San looks as if he wants to ask why, but instead, he just nods.</p><p>“You remember around two weeks ago, when we were in the North, heading toward land to get more supplies?” Hongjoong starts, and San nods again, seeming a bit confused. “Well...when I sent you guys to go lay down...a siren started singing.” San’s eyes widen, but Hongjoong holds up a hand, telling him to not say anything. “I didn’t want the siren’s voice to get to you guys, so I let myself get lured-”</p><p>“Captain!” he exclaims, cutting off Hongjoong, tears now glistening in his eyes. “Why would you do that?!”</p><p>Hongjoong softly smiles. “A good captain would sacrifice themselves for their crew members.”</p><p>“No,” San denies, sniffling. “They stay alive, in order to order around their crew. And they especially stay alive to make sure their crew doesn’t do anything stupid. What were you thinking?!”</p><p>“San, please keep your voice down,” Hongjoong reminds, bringing San into a hug, the black and white-haired male letting out a sob against his shoulder. “I did it because I knew <em>ATEEZ </em>would be in good hands, and I knew you guys would do the same for me. Besides, I’m the captain; I’m <em>supposed</em> to make sacrifices. Anyway, all I remembered after letting myself get lured is that I was somehow back on the ship, and the siren had gone away.”</p><p>“W-what?” San seems just as surprised as Hongjoong had been two weeks ago, on that night. “Th-the siren <em>spared </em>your life?”</p><p>Hongjoong nods. “I was surprised, too. That’s why I’ve been spacing out a lot. All I can think of is why the siren spared my life. They’re meant to torture and kill humans, not spare their lives.”</p><p>“Maybe you were special,” San mutters, but Hongjoong shakes his head.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Hongjoong then looks at San again, seeing how tired the younger looks. “Now that I told you why I’ve been spacing out, go back to bed. That’s an order from your captain, Choi San.”</p><p>The black and white-haired male looks at Hongjoong with sadness. “I love you, hyung.”</p><p>Hongjoong is surprised at the sudden confession, but he smiles fondly at San. “I love you, too, San. Now go to sleep.”</p><p>San nods, and he hugs Hongjoong, before pulling away, and walking back toward his room. Once San is out of sight, Hongjoong lets out another sigh, and leans against the hull, staring up at the moon. <em>When am I going to see you again, siren?</em></p><p>--</p><p>Two years have now passed, and the crew of <em>ATEEZ </em>is on land, getting supplies and also meeting up with another friendly crew of theirs: <em>TXT</em>. They have set up the meeting a few days ago, but today is the only day the two crews are on land and available. Currently, Hongjoong is at a hotel near the dock where <em>ATEEZ </em>is with Mingi and Wooyoung. He is getting them rooms since he is sure they are going to stay up with the crew of <em>TXT</em>.</p><p>“Four rooms, please,” Hongjoong tells the receptionist, who nods.</p><p>“Do you think <em>TXT</em> are already over there?” Mingi asks.</p><p>“Probably,” Wooyoung replies, letting out a small excited squeal. “I can’t wait to see Yeonjun again.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’re excited to see you, too, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong chuckles.</p><p>“Here are your keys,” the receptionist says, handing them to the others, and Hongjoong grabs the keys, handing the first two to Mingi and Wooyoung. “Your guys’ room will be on the fifth floor.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Hongjoong smiles at the receptionist before the three of them head toward the elevator. They talk on the way, and when the elevator doors open, they walk toward their rooms to set their stuff down. Mingi and Wooyoung go toward their own rooms, and Hongjoong goes to his. He sets his bag down and looks around the room. It's alright; it seems clean. He walks out of his room and seems to be the first to do so, Mingi and Wooyoung not out yet.</p><p>Hongjoong waits outside, locking the door to his room, before looking up. He catches a raven-haired male unlocking the door to his room, and the more Hongjoong stares at him, the more he thinks the male looks familiar. <em>Your mind’s just messing with you</em>, Hongjoong tells himself, looking away. <em>It can’t be him. He’s a </em>siren<em>. </em></p><p>“Ready, hyung?” Mingi’s voice snaps Hongjoong out of his thoughts.</p><p>The now ash brown-haired male smiles at Mingi, nodding. “Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>The three of them walk out of the hotel, Hongjoong’s gaze lingering on the door he saw the ravenette go through, before looking away a few seconds later. He, Mingi, and Wooyoung soon arrive at the bar/restaurant they agreed to meet the crew of <em>TXT </em>at. Once they get there, they can already see Yeonjun’s blue hair nearby.</p><p>“Yeonjunie!” Wooyoung squeals, running over toward his other best friend.</p><p>“Wooyoungie!” he squeals back, running toward the younger.</p><p>Over the next few hours, the crews of <em>ATEEZ </em>and <em>TXT</em>spend it laughing and catching up with each other. They have a really good time, and almost die when Yeonjun dares Wooyoung to stick a shrimp up his nose, and the silver-haired male eagerly does it. When the bar/restaurant is closing, the twelve of them leave and walk back toward the hotel. They are coincidentally staying in the same hotel, and say good night to each other, before walking inside their rooms.</p><p>--</p><p>The next morning, Hongjoong wakes up when there is a loud knocking against his door. He groans, looking at the clock beside him that shows the time; nine-o-one a.m.</p><p>“W-who is it?” he calls out, letting out a yawn.</p><p>“Me,” Jongho’s voice replies. “Get up, hyung. Breakfast’s about to end, and there’s really good food this time.”</p><p>Hongjoong lets out another groan. “Okay. I’ll be down there in a few.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jongho answers before Hongjoong hears his footsteps walk away.</p><p>Hongjoong desperately wants to go back to sleep but knows he can’t, since he and the rest have to go back to the ship at noon. He stayed up all night, thinking about a certain siren. Sure, he hasn’t seen the siren in almost three years, but he can’t stop thinking about him.</p><p>Shaking his head, Hongjoong finally gets up, heading toward the bathroom. He does his business, washes his hands, brushes his teeth, and splashes some water on his face, in order to help wake himself up. He walks out of the bathroom and changes out of his pajamas, changing into a light blue long-sleeved button-up french tucked into matching jeans, a black belt tied around his waist. He walks out of his room, making sure his room key is in his pocket, before locking the door. Once he turns around, he starts to walk, but accidentally bumps into someone, sending them both to the ground.</p><p>“Oof,” Hongjoong lets out, once his ass hits the ground. </p><p>“I-I am so sorry,” a familiar voice filled with honey apologizes. “I-I’m still new to this whole walking thing.”</p><p>“E-excuse me?” Hongjoong is sure he bumped into a tall male, and not some baby, who just started walking.</p><p>The male seems to get flustered, and he waves his hand in denial. “S-sorry. W-what I meant was...I haven’t stayed in a hotel before. S-sorry for bumping into you.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Hongjoong assures, and grabs the male’s hand, pulling himself up.</p><p>Once Hongjoong looks up, he looks at the male’s face. But once he does, he lets out a gasp, his eyes widening, and he almost faints.</p><p>The ‘male’ that is in front of him is the siren who had spared his life two years ago.</p><p>“A-are you okay?” the male asks, looking a bit nervous.</p><p>“I-it’s you,” Hongjoong says, looking at the ravenette with wide eyes. “Y-you’re the siren that saved me.”</p><p>“S-siren?” The ravenette lets out a scoff. “They don’t exist.”</p><p>“You’re lying,” Hongjoong accuses, and they both know he is right. </p><p>“I-I’m not.” The raven-haired ‘male’ bites his bottom lip. Hongjoong stares at him with a dark gaze, and the ravenette finally sighs in defeat. “Okay, I am. I-I’m sorry, but I can’t really talk right now. M-maybe you can come to my room later. Where are you going right now?”</p><p>“To eat breakfast,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>“Th-then you can come to my room after you’re done,” the siren (?) says. “My room’s five hundred twelve.” The ravenette doesn’t say anything else before he practically sprints toward his room.</p><p>With a clouded mind, Hongjoong walks toward the elevator, and walks inside, pressing the first-floor button, which is the lobby. Once he arrives, he walks toward the dining room, already hearing the other crew members of <em>ATEEZ </em>and <em>TXT </em>talking.</p><p>“Captain!” Yunho says as he notices Hongjoong. “Finally you’re here. Soobin saved a seat for you.”</p><p>“Th-thanks, Soobin.” Hongjoong sends the raven-haired male a smile, as he sits down next to Yeosang.</p><p>Soobin nods. “Why’d you take so long, hyung?”</p><p>“I bumped into an old friend,” Hongjoong explains, and technically, he isn’t lying. Just instead of an old friend, it was the siren who spared his life two years ago.</p><p>San sends Hongjoong a worried look, but Hongjoong ignores him and starts eating. He takes about nine minutes to eat his breakfast, and once he's done, he throws his plate away, heading back toward his members and the members of <em>TXT</em>.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he tells them.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Yeosang asks.</p><p>“I need to start packing up,” Hongjoong partially lies. They all have to, anyway.</p><p>“Okay,” San says, but still sends Hongjoong a weary look.</p><p>Hongjoong smiles at them one last time before he walks away. He speed-walks toward the elevator and presses the fifth-floor button, the elevator soon descending. Once the elevator stops, and the doors open, Hongjoong quickly walks out of the elevator and walks toward room five hundred twelve. Once he arrives, he takes a deep breath, before knocking softly against the door. A few seconds later, the door opens, revealing the ethereal face of the siren whom Hongjoong still can’t believe is here.</p><p>“Y-you ate fast,” the siren/male says, his eyes widening a bit. “C-come in.”</p><p>Hongjoong mutters a small thank you, and walks inside the other’s room, closing the door behind him. “H-how are you human?” is the first question that falls out of Hongjoong’s mouth. “Th-the last time I saw you, I was being lured by you, and you were a <em>siren</em>.”</p><p>The other purses his lips, sitting down on his bed, and staring at his lap. “I-it’s a long story.”</p><p>“I have time,” Hongjoong says, and he sits down on the desk chair. He actually doesn’t have time—he has to leave in three hours—but he's sure the other won’t take long.</p><p>The other bites his bottom lip, his fists clenching against his jeans. “A-alright, then...”</p><p>Hongjoong waits for the other to start explaining, and he does a few seconds later:</p><p><em> It was nine days later after Seonghwa had spared Hongjoong’s life. Seonghwa was sitting in his room, his tail up against his chest, and he was alone. His parents and brothers were out for a family swim, and of course, he wasn’t invited. He was sitting alone in his room, thinking about the male he spared. </em> Is he doing okay? I wonder if he still remembers me. He probably doesn’t<em>, Seonghwa thought to himself, biting his bottom lip.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ever since that day, he had prayed to the Sea Goddess that he would find Hongjoong again, or at least be able to find him by himself. The Sea Goddess wasn’t easy to pray to. She only appeared at rare times, and that was only if you were lucky, or you earned it. Seonghwa knew he wasn’t lucky and didn’t earn it, but he still tried to pray to her, desperate to find Hongjoong again, and at least see his face again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be honest, Seonghwa didn’t know what he’d do if he actually did encounter Hongjoong again. Would he say hi, or just stare at him from afar? Thoughts drifted in his head, and he let himself get lost in them. That is until a new voice came inside his head.</em>
</p><p>“Park Seonghwa...” <em>the voice said, making the siren’s eyes widened.</em></p><p><em>“S-Sea Goddess?” </em> <em>he stuttered, not believing his ears.</em></p><p><em>There was a hum that resonated in the air. </em>“Why have you called me?”</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa started panicking. He actually didn’t think the Sea Goddess would answer any of his prayers, but he guessed wrong. “I-I’m sorry for bothering you, but...why are you responding to me? I-I’m not special.”</em>
</p><p>“You will be soon,”<em>  the Goddess said. </em></p><p>
  <em> “H-how?” </em>
</p><p>“How may I help you, dear siren?” <em>the Goddess asked, suddenly changing the subject.</em></p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa fiddled with the scales of his tail, even though it kind of hurt to do so. “W-well, a few days ago, I spared the life of a human man. A captain of a ship, specifically. I-I know I’m not supposed to, but...he was too handsome to kill. M-my offer is to at least see him one last time.”</em>
</p><p><em>There was silence for a bit before the Goddess spoke up again: </em>“As the years pass by, you will be able to see this boy again. But I warn you, Seonghwa, I can’t protect you. Others are siren killers, who can see past you. Be careful. Also, I’ll only give you the power to talk for an hour. The time will start ticking once you start talking. When you stop talking, the time will stop, too, but it’ll soon go away, and you’ll know when. An hour after that, you have to return to the sea, or else you’ll die. Understood?”</p><p>
  <em> Seonghwa digested the information that was given to him before he nodded. “Th-thank you, Sea Goddess.” </em>
</p><p>“You’re welcome,” <em>she replied. </em>“Goodbye, Park Seonghwa.” <em>With that, the cold presence Seonghwa felt around him left. </em></p><p>
  <em>As said, Seonghwa didn’t immediately see Hongjoong. He still tried to look for the male himself but had no luck. He tried to look everywhere, and even his family asked why he looked so panicked. He just told them it was nothing and went on with his day. Every day, he tried to contact the Sea Goddess, but she never replied ever again. He was a bit disappointed, but the Sea Goddess is a Goddess, after all. </em>
</p><p><em>A year passed by, and Seonghwa started losing his hope but knew he shouldn’t. The Goddess had said that it would take years for him to finally find the male he was looking for, so he had to patient. But that didn’t stop him from trying to look for the male himself. He even asked other sirens if they could try and find the </em>ATEEZ <em>ship, but they had no luck, either. Then another year passed by, and a month passed by, too. </em></p><p>
  <em>As time flew by, Seonghwa stopped catching and killing humans for his family. When he was ordered to, he would just grab a squid and give it to them, and swim away, before they could demand why he hadn’t given them a human. He always locked himself up in his small room and knew no one else was allowed to come in, so he was safe. He only got out when his family was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And maybe that’s why, when Seonghwa was in his room, singing a song softly, that’s when he felt the cold presence again, and the Sea Goddess’s voice filled his ears.</em>
</p><p>“Park Seonghwa...” <em>she called out. </em>“Come out to the red coral.”</p><p>
  <em> Seonghwa was shocked to hear the Goddess’s voice, but listened to her. He snuck out of his family’s cave and swam low to keep himself hidden. He swam toward the coral and found a lavender glow hovering above it. He immediately knew it was the Goddess. </em>
</p><p>“Starting from today...I now grant Park Seonghwa to become human,” <em>she declared, and Seonghwa didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t dare to. </em>“Seonghwa, please step forward.”</p><p>
  <em> The blonde did, and he was engulfed by a sudden warmth. He closed his eyes, and let out a scream, as he started feeling immense pain in his lower body. He opened his eyes, seeing his red tail turning lighter and lighter, until his tail was replaced by slim long legs. He suddenly felt as if he was dying, gasping for air. He tried swimming up toward the surface, but couldn’t, not knowing how to. Suddenly, before he could drown to death, he felt his arms being picked up, and he was immediately brought toward the surface. Once his head was out of the water, he let out a gasp and tried to inhale as much air as he could. </em>
</p><p>“Good luck, Seonghwa,” <em>the Goddess wished.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Th-thank you.” Seonghwa smiled at the glow before it dove back inside the water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking a deep breath, Seonghwa found the power to swim toward the shore of the water. Thankfully, once he landed on land, he was immediately dressed in a loose white blouse, and blue loose pants were on his legs. His feet were bare, but he didn’t mind. He looked around his surroundings and found people swimming in the water, some lying down on the sand, and soaking up the sun. Seonghwa just wondered why most of them were half-naked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you need any help?” a sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa looked at who's talking to him, seeing a blonde-haired female looking at him in concern. Seonghwa opened his mouth to reply but remembered he only had an hour to talk on land. He's planning on using that to talk to the male he's been looking for. So instead, he shook his head and sent the blonde a smile. The blonde nodded, before walking away. Seonghwa sighed in relief and was surprised that he could walk alright. He thanked the Goddess in his head and walked toward the nearest building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much to his surprise, Seonghwa knew it was a hotel. He walked inside, and the lady at the front desk looked up at him. “Good morning, sir. How may I help you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa didn’t want to talk, so he just held up a finger. The receptionist luckily got it and nodded. A few seconds later, she handed him a key, telling him his room was on the fifth floor, and bidding him a good day. Seonghwa thanked her with a smile, before heading toward the elevator. It started descending, and he arrived at his floor. He walked toward room five hundred twelve and surprisingly knew how to open his door. He walked inside, greeted with cold air. He shivered a little and closed the door behind him.</em>
</p><p>“Park Seonghwa...” <em>the Goddess’s soft voice filled his ears again. </em>“Remember, be careful. There are siren killers out here. They’ll know you’re a siren.”</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa gulped nervously, and he nodded, thanking the Goddess. She went away, and Seonghwa sat down on the bed, surprised at how soft it was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Around an hour later, Seonghwa decided to look around the town he was in. He left his room and put his key in his pocket. He walked toward the elevator and was in the lobby again a few seconds later. He noticed a small tray that held brochures, and he grabbed one, flipping through it. He walked out of the hotel and started walking around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Seonghwa walked around, he caught people giving him weird looks, and he remembered he was barefoot. But he didn’t mind. He was actually amazed at the buildings, smells, sights, and people around him, and he was relieved that he was away from his parents and brothers for today. He knew they were probably looking for him since they wanted him to get them food, but he didn’t care. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, his stomach growled, and Seonghwa knew he was hungry. This wasn’t the first time his stomach growled. He looked for a nearby restaurant and spotted one soon. He headed over toward it, not seeming to remember he needed money, and walked inside. One of the workers greeted him, since he was next in line. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What may I get you, sir?” she said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seonghwa knew he shouldn’t talk, so he looked up at the menu. There were many options, but he held up his index finger, wanting the number one item on the menu. The worker nodded, and she typed his order in. “Will that be all?” Seonghwa nodded. “That’ll be $5.31.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seonghwa cursed to himself. He forgot he needed money. With the look on his face, the worker seemed to know that he didn’t have money. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, sir, but I can only give you your order if you have money,” she apologized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll pay for his order,” the guy behind Seonghwa spoke up, and the ravenette turned to look at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright, then,” the worker agreed, and she grabbed the money the guy was giving her. Seonghwa smiled at the guy behind him, bowing, and the guy just smiled back. But that’s when he seemed to see behind Seonghwa’s true face, and his gaze darkened. He whipped out a blade from his back pocket, the tip already drenched in blood. Seonghwa’s eyes widened in fear, and everyone else seemed to be paralyzed in fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The guy pounced on Seonghwa, but he was quick enough to step out of the way. He was smart enough to run out of the restaurant, ignoring the weird looks that were given to him. Seonghwa soon heard footsteps behind him and knew it was the siren hunter. He sped up his pace and tried to lose the hunter, running in different directions, until he reached the hotel. Luckily, he was able to lose the hunter, and he practically sprinted toward the elevator, pressing the fifth-floor button. Falling against the wall, Seonghwa panted heavily, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once the elevator doors opened, Seonghwa quickly walked toward his room. He opened the door, and walked inside, remembering he had to lock it behind him. He turned around, falling back against the door, and felt like crying. He was almost killed. Luckily he wasn’t, but maybe next time, he wouldn’t be as lucky.</em>
</p><p>Just go to sleep, Seonghwa<em>, he thought to himself, collapsing down on the bed. </em>Worry about it tomorrow.</p><p>“-a-and that’s why I bumped into you earlier,” he finishes, still averting eye contact with Hongjoong. “I-I’m sorry if I spooked you.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” he assures. “B-but why have you been looking for me these past two years?”</p><p>Seonghwa’s face turns red, and he immediately looks down at his lap, fiddling with the small rip of his jeans nervously. “P-promise me you won’t judge me once I say it.”</p><p>“I promise,” Hongjoong says, confused.</p><p>Seonghwa bites his bottom lip, and he takes a deep breath. “I...I may or may not have fallen in love with you,” he mutters quietly. Hongjoong almost doesn’t hear him, but luckily, he does, his eyes widening.</p><p>“Y-you what?”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” Seonghwa apologizes, getting up. “I-I’ll leave. I-I’m sure you, a captain, wouldn’t want anything to do with me. S-sorry. I-I’ll leave.” He starts walking toward the door, but a hand catches his wrist. He is a bit surprised, but his eyes widen when he feels a familiar pair of lips on his again. He knows it is Hongjoong who is kissing him, so he kisses back, cupping Hongjoong’s cheeks, and kissing him back. Seonghwa honestly missed the feeling of Hongjoong’s lips on his, especially since the male was his first kiss. Sure, Seonghwa has lived for over a hundred years, but he’s never kissed anyone in his life, except Hongjoong.</p><p>A few seconds later, the younger pulls away, because he needs oxygen. Seonghwa needs oxygen now, too, so he pouts when he realizes he has to pull away as well.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hongjoong chuckles, pecking Seonghwa’s nose. “And, if you haven’t figured it out yet, I have feelings for you, too.”</p><p>“Why?” he frowns. Why would someone like Hongjoong fall in love with someone like Seonghwa?</p><p>“Because you were the <em>siren </em>that spared my life,” Hongjoong explains. “Pretty hard to forget about you, anyway.”</p><p>Seonghwa giggles. “So...does that mean...you’re my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Only if you want me to be.” Hongjoong smiles at Seonghwa and the raven-haired male (for now) smiles, bringing their lips into another kiss. When they pull away, Hongjoong sits down on the bed, Seonghwa sitting next to him, and resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “Oh, shit,” he curses, making Seonghwa look at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa asks.</p><p>“What am I going to tell the others?” Hongjoong mutters, and he looks back at Seonghwa. “None of them know, except San. And even <em>he’s </em>confused. Fuck, I didn’t think this through.”</p><p>“Stop saying bad words,” Seonghwa frowns, pressing a soft kiss against Hongjoong’s lips. “I’m sure your friends will understand. You can just say...I was your old lover back when you were a child, and you bumped into me at the hotel.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hongjoong agrees. “But what about you? You’re going to have to transform back into a siren eventually. You can’t stay human forever.”</p><p>“I-I’ll see what I can do,” Seonghwa says, even though he himself isn’t doesn’t know what to do. “For the while, don’t you have to pack up? It’s ten twenty-eight.”</p><p>Hongjoong shrugs. “I have only a few things, and we have to leave until twelve.” He smiles, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s waist, and pulling him closer. “For the while, I want to spend it with you.”</p><p>Seonghwa’s face turns red. “W-what about your crew?”</p><p>“They’ll understand,” Hongjoong assures, before pressing his lips against Seonghwa’s.</p><p>--</p><p>As a whole hour passes, Hongjoong and Seonghwa actually get to know each other well. Hongjoong tells Seonghwa how he became a pirate, and how he got (almost) every member of the crew of <em>ATEEZ</em>. He's the first member, obviously, and had escaped his house, since he hated it there. Ever since he was little, his passion was to become a pirate, and his family used to make fun of him for it. Finally, when he was seventeen, Hongjoong dropped out of school and snuck out of his house at night, whilst his family was asleep. He had actually been building a ship himself since he had been planning to escape ever since he was fifteen.</p><p>The second member after him is Yunho. The two have known each other ever since they were four, so Hongjoong happily took him in. Yunho’s whole family was dead, because of a robbery turned into murder, and he was an orphan. Hongjoong stepped in and took him in, and Yunho became the second member.</p><p>The third member is Yeosang. He had actually been in a fight in a hidden alley with a few gang members, and Hongjoong saved him before things could worsen. Hongjoong offered if Yeosang wanted to be a part of their crew, and he agreed.</p><p>The fourth member is San. He was strolling by the dock with his cousin when his eye caught the sight of a huge boat heading toward the dock. He saw three people in it and ran up to Yunho, asking if there were any more spots for their crew. Yunho asked Hongjoong, and the male obviously said yes.</p><p>The fifth member is Mingi. Hongjoong was walking down the street one day when he happened to bump into Mingi. The younger looked tired, and he was dirty from all over. Hongjoong asked if he needed a place to stay, Mingi had said yes, and he became another member of their crew.</p><p>The sixth member is Wooyoung. His story is almost like San’s, except his parents forbid him from becoming a pirate. Wooyoung obviously ignored his parents, and later that night had snuck out from his house and asked Hongjoong if he could become a member of their crew. Hongjoong said yes.</p><p>Their last (for now) member is Jongho. His story is almost like Yeosang’s, except he had actually been fighting with the gang members, and it was against one to four. Luckily, Yeosang had seen him struggling to win, and came in to help. The two defeated the gang’s asses, and Yeosang asked Jongho if he wanted to join their crew. The younger said yes.</p><p>“-and my only family is the crew of <em>ATEEZ</em>,” Hongjoong finishes, a soft smile on his face. “My real family never supported me, so I thought ‘screw them.’ I started my own pirate crew, and I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p>“I’m glad you found your family,” Seonghwa says. </p><p>Hongjoong nods, and he realizes that Seonghwa hasn’t said anything about his family. “What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“What about your family?” Hongjoong clarifies, and he doesn’t miss the way Seonghwa tenses. </p><p>“They...” The ravenette bites his bottom lip. “I...I don’t really have a good relationship with them.”</p><p>Hongjoong nods. “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Maybe later.” Seonghwa gives Hongjoong a weak smile, and the younger nods. They sit quietly for a bit before they start hearing panicked voices outside.</p><p>“Have you guys seen Hongjoong?” Yunho.</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu replies. “Didn’t he say he was going to pack up?”</p><p>“He’s not in his room,” Yeosang says.</p><p>“Or anywhere in the hotel,” San adds. “Where could he be?”</p><p>“Maybe you should leave,” Seonghwa says, a bit sad that Hongjoong has to. </p><p>“I don’t want to leave you, though,” he frowns.</p><p>Seonghwa sighs, and he presses a soft kiss against Hongjoong’s lips. “We’ll see each other again.”</p><p>“When?” he asks. “Because we waited <em>two years </em>to see each other again. I don’t want to wait longer than that, Hwa.”</p><p>“You won’t,” he promises, even though he isn’t that sure himself. “But go, before your crew gets even more worried.”</p><p>Hongjoong frowns again, and he leans over, smashing his lips on Seonghwa’s. The ravenette is a bit surprised, but he happily kisses back, entangling his fingers in Hongjoong’s hair, whilst the male’s hands trail down to his waist. Needing oxygen, Hongjoong sadly pulls away, looking at Seonghwa with sad eyes.</p><p>Hongjoong holds out his pinky. “Promise we’ll see each other again?” </p><p>Seonghwa intertwines his pinky with Hongjoong’s, now noticing that it is the only nail painted. “I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Hongjoong leaves Seonghwa to go back with his crew, things terribly escalate from there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come to me, before your hour is up, okay?” Hongjoong tells Seonghwa, as he pulls on his shoes, not wanting to leave.</p><p>Seonghwa nods. Once Hongjoong has his shoes on, he engulfs Seonghwa into another sweet kiss, savoring the feeling of the other’s lips on his, just in case this is their last time kissing.</p><p>“Bye, Hwa,” Hongjoong says, pulling away.</p><p>“Bye, Joong,” Seonghwa returns, and watches with sad eyes, as Hongjoong walks toward the door. The brown-haired male doesn’t turn around once before he opens the door, and steps outside. Seonghwa lets out a sad sigh, trying so hard to not break down into tears.</p><p>Luckily, when Hongjoong is outside, the crews of <em>ATEEZ </em>and <em>TXT </em>aren’t in the hallway anymore, so Hongjoong walks back toward his room. Thoughts of Seonghwa getting in danger, or worse, dying, drift in his head, as he walks inside his room, but he pushes them to the back of his head. He walks toward the bathroom and starts gathering the supplies he has left in there.</p><p>Around thirteen minutes later, Hongjoong is done. He actually took four minutes to pack his stuff up but took nine just sulking, staring at the wall. It isn’t until he hears footsteps in the hallway that he breaks out of his trance. He quickly gets up, and walks toward the door, surprised to Seonghwa leaving his room.</p><p>“Hwa?” Hongjoong calls out, making the older turn around. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“I feel a bit light-headed, so I’m going to go to the beach,” he explains. “Where’s your crew?”</p><p>“They’re probably out looking for me,” Hongjoong replies, but once those words come out of his mouth, he realizes he has to tell his crew where he is and assure them that he is okay.</p><p>“You go find your crew,” Seonghwa says, “and I’ll go to the beach. We can catch up later.”</p><p>“Why don’t you come with me?” Hongjoong offers. “Then my friends wouldn’t think of you as a stranger later on.”</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head. “You can introduce me to your friends later, Hongjoong. For now, you go do your thing, and I’ll go do mine. Besides, even if I go, I’m sure they’ll be suspicious of me, and I feel like I’m going to pass out if I don’t get to the beach soon.”</p><p>“I’ll drop you off at the beach, and then I’ll go find my crew, okay?” Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa thinks about it before he nods.</p><p>Hongjoong smiles in relief, before closing the door behind him, locking it, and makes sure his key is in his pocket. He walks toward Seonghwa and intertwines their fingers together, Seonghwa looking down at their hands in surprise.</p><p>“What?” Hongjoong says.</p><p>“W-why are you holding my hand like that?” Seonghwa says, motioning to their intertwined hands.</p><p>Hongjoong chuckles and internally coos at Seonghwa’s innocence. “This is how couples hold hands. Do you not like it?”</p><p>“I-I like it,” he mutters, turning a light shade of red.</p><p>Hongjoong lets out a small chuckle, and the elevator doors finally open. They both step in, and Hongjoong presses the first-floor button. The elevator soon starts descending, and when its doors open, they both walk out of the elevator. But, before they can leave the hotel, Hongjoong stops in his tracks, looking at someone or something in surprise.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa asks.</p><p>“M-my crew is over there.” Hongjoong slowly lifts his hand to point toward where his crew and the crew of <em>TXT</em> are, the two crews talking amongst each other.</p><p>“Go to them,” Seonghwa says, taking back his hand from Hongjoong’s grip. “I’ll walk myself to the beach. I know where it is.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Joong, just go,” Seonghwa interrupts softly. “I promise that we’ll see each other again, okay?”</p><p>Hongjoong seems a bit reluctant, but he nods, letting go of Seonghwa’s hand. The said male smiles at him one last time, before walking away, leaving the hotel. Hongjoong’s eyes trail after him, and once Seonghwa is completely out of sight, Hongjoong walks toward his and <em>TXT’s</em> crew are.</p><p>“Captain!” Mingi exclaims, a tsunami of relief washing over him, as he quickly gets up to run toward Hongjoong. He hugs him tightly, almost making the two of them fall to the ground. Hongjoong chuckles and wraps his arms around Mingi as well.</p><p>“Hey, Mingi,” Hongjoong greets, pulling away.</p><p>“Where the heck have you been, Captain?!” Wooyoung demands, crossing his arms. “We were so worried about you!”</p><p>“We were about to file a missing person report!” Jongho adds, and Hongjoong smiles fondly, liking the way his crew cares about him.</p><p>“We tried to calm them down, and assure them that you were safe, but they kept worrying,” Taehyun speaks up, a smile on his face. “Glad to see you're okay, though, hyung.”</p><p>Hongjoong smiles back at the younger. “Thanks, Taehyun.” </p><p>“Where were you?” Yunho asks.</p><p>“I decided to walk around the town, before we left,” Hongjoong lies.</p><p>Yeosang raises an eyebrow. “And you didn’t plan on telling us? That’s not like you, Captain.”</p><p>“I wanted some time to myself,” he explains, lying once again. “Anyway, are you all packed up? We’re going to have to leave a few.” Once those words leave Hongjoong’s lips, sadness washes over him, as he realizes he’d probably never see Seonghwa again after they leave.</p><p>“We are,” San assures. “Are <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“Yup,” Hongjoong replies, nodding. “Well, let’s start putting our stuff on <em>ATEEZ</em>, then. <em>TXT</em>, are you guys leaving or staying?”</p><p>“I have some family that lives here, so we’re going to go visit them,” Hueningkai replies. “But we’ll help you guys.”</p><p>“I’m going to miss you, Yeonjunnie,” Wooyoung tells the blue-haired male, a sad exaggerated sigh leaving his lips, as he hugs the younger again.</p><p>“Me, too, Wooyoungie.” Yeonjun sighs as well, hugging Wooyoung back.</p><p>“Come on, drama queens,” Mingi chuckles. “We still have some time together left.”</p><p>--</p><p>Seonghwa doesn’t want to leave Hongjoong, but he knows the younger’s crew would be so relieved to see their captain, so he reluctantly lets him go. He'd have to, anyway, soon since he’d eventually turn back into a siren, and continue torturing and killing pure humans.</p><p>Seonghwa walks toward the beach, which is only, like, six minutes away from the hotel. He soon arrives and notices fewer people there than when he first stepped on land. He doesn’t pay attention to it, though, and somehow knows to roll up the hem of his pants, before putting his feet in the water.</p><p>Immediately, Seonghwa feels life creep up in him again. The sickness he feels goes away, and he feels normal. He looks up at the sky, hissing as the sun glares into his eyes. He looks away, and finally notices the scenery around him: half-naked people and kids playing the water, either with their own bodies, or having weird tools with them, other half-naked people—mostly women—laying down on towels, their eyes closed, and seeming to soak up the sun. Other people—mostly kids—are using buckets to build what seem like castles. Others have their entire body except for their face in the sand. And others are just sitting down, talking with whoever is with them.</p><p><em>I can’t believe I got to miss out on this</em>, Seonghwa thinks to himself, enjoying the breeze in his hair, the feeling of the waves crashing against his feet and ankles, and the sun warming his body up. <em>This is...this is beautiful.</em></p><p>“Dumb of you to come here, you pesky little siren,” a familiar deep and rough voice says behind him. Fear creeps up in Seonghwa, immediately knowing who the voice belongs to.</p><p>“P-please leave me alone,” Seonghwa says pleadingly, raising his hands slightly in surrender, and taking a small step back, but his back bumps into a broad and hard chest.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere,” the guy from earlier says, his gaze darkening.</p><p>Seonghwa licks his lips, and he clenches his fists by his sides. He focuses and raises his hand to shoot his magical beam at the guy in front of him. His beam successfully hits the guy, who is sent to the ground. Taking the chance, Seonghwa starts to run away, heading toward the hotel, and praying to the Sea Goddess that Hongjoong is still there.</p><p>“Get him!” the guy exclaims, his words sounding strained.</p><p>Since Seonghwa still is new to this whole walking and running thing, he isn’t really fast. Before he knows it, he's being lifted off the ground, and a type of liquid is forced down his throat.</p><p>“L-let me go!” he complains, trying to shoot his beams at the guy that is holding him, but to his surprise, he's starting to get weak. “W-what did you do to m-me?”</p><p>“We gave you a potion that’ll keep you weak for a while,” the guy that is carrying him smirks, and Seonghwa is thrown over the guy’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Goodnight, you ugly thing.”</p><p>“W-what-” Before Seonghwa can ask what the guy means, he suddenly feels all of his muscles starting to hurt, and he lets out a scream of pain. The last thing he sees is a white van before his vision turns black.</p><p>--</p><p>“Is that everything?” Yeonjun asks, as his crew and the crew of <em>ATEEZ</em> are on her.</p><p>“I think so,” Hongjoong replies, skimming the stuff they have on the boat. Everything seems to be okay, so he nods, looking at the<em> TXT</em> crew. “Thanks again for your help, guys.”</p><p>Soobin smiles. “Anything for the<em> ATEEZ </em>crew. It was nice seeing you guys again.”</p><p>“Likewise, Soobin,” Yunho returns.</p><p>The crew of <em>ATEEZ</em> and <em>TXT</em> engulf each other into a hug, and pull away a few seconds later.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you, Yeonjunnie.” Wooyoung sniffles, as he hugs the bluenette.</p><p>“M-me, too, Wooyoungie,” he returns, hugging the younger back.</p><p>Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “You guys are so weird. Come on, Yeonjun-hyung, we have to leave.”</p><p>Yeonjun hesitantly pulls away. “Until I see you again, Wooyoungie.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you,” he says.</p><p>Yeosang rolls his eyes this time. “Neither of you are going to die. Wooyoung, let Yeonjun go. You two will see each other again soon.”</p><p>“Bye-bye.” Wooyoung waves at Yeonjun, the bluenette waving at him back.</p><p>“Bye, guys!” Taehyun calls out, as he and the rest of his crew get off <em>ATEEZ</em>. </p><p>“Bye!” The crew of <em>ATEEZ</em> wave back and <em>TXT’s</em> crew smiles at them one last time before they walk away from the dock.</p><p>“We ready to go, Captain?” San asks, finally looking away from <em>TXT’s</em> crew.</p><p>“Ye-” Hongjoong is about to say yes when he suddenly remembers about Seonghwa. “Actually, no. There’s one last thing we have to do before we head off.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Mingi says.</p><p>“I’ll be back,” Hongjoong says, instead of answering Mingi’s question.</p><p>The other six look at each other in confusion, watching Hongjoong get off <em>ATEEZ</em>. </p><p>Hongjoong practically runs back toward the hotel, and he sprints toward the front desk, stopping, and trying to catch his breath once he is there.</p><p>“E-excuse me, but has room five hundred twelve been unoccupied?” he questions the receptionist.</p><p>“No, it hasn’t,” she replies.</p><p>Hongjoong sighs in relief. “Alright, thank you.” He sees the receptionist nod, before he sprints toward the elevator. He steps inside and presses the fifth-floor button. Once the elevator doors open, he runs toward Seonghwa’s room and knocks on the door. “Seonghwa? Hwa? Are you in there?”</p><p>Hongjoong doesn’t get a response. Then he remembers that Seonghwa went to the beach earlier. He runs back toward the elevator and presses the first-floor button. Once the elevator doors open, he runs out of the hotel, and runs back toward the beach, skimming the crowd for Seonghwa.</p><p><em>Seonghwa couldn’t have left already, right?</em>, Hongjoong thinks to himself, as he walks onto the sand. He pushes past by the people, but six minutes later, he has searched the places of the beach he can get to, and Seonghwa is nowhere in sight. <em>Where’s Seonghwa? His time isn’t up yet. He has, like, thirty-six minutes left.</em></p><p>Hongjoong starts getting worried, not knowing where Seonghwa can be. “Seonghwa!”</p><p>--</p><p>The ravenette lets out a small groan, as he wakes up, his head pounding a bit. The room or place he is in is dimly lit, but he still hisses at the small amount of light his eyes catch. He tries moving his hands but they are tied behind the chair he is on, along with his ankles. </p><p>The memories of what happened to him on the beach run through his mind and Seonghwa lets out a small whimper. He tries getting out of the ropes, but they are too tight around his wrists. He’s been a siren his whole life; he doesn’t know how to break out of ropes.</p><p>“Ah, you’re awake,” a familiar voice says. Seonghwa looks up, meeting eyes with his captor.</p><p>“W-what do you want?” Seonghwa asks. “I-I haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“Yes, you have,” the guy denies. “I ran through your background and found out that you’re Park Seonghwa. Also known as the Yellow and East Sea’s most talented siren. You’ve killed more people than the sirens around you combined, you pesky siren.”</p><p>“I-I only did it, because my family forced me to,” Seonghwa tries to explain, tears now rolling down his face. “I-I never wanted to harm any human.”</p><p>“What makes you think I’m going to believe you?” the guy scoffs, and he walks toward Seonghwa, gripping his chin. “You’re just another pesky siren, but more experienced, and that makes you deserve to die even more.”</p><p>“Th-then just kill me!” he blurts out, his lips quivering. “I-I ran away from home, no one loves me, and the only chance I have at love is stupid because I’m in love with a human!”</p><p>“A human, huh?” The guy raises an eyebrow, his lips curling into a smirk, as an idea pops into his mouth. “Say, siren, what’s the name of your beloved?”</p><p>Seonghwa shuts his mouth, not daring to say a word.</p><p>(he also remembers he has a limited time to talk, so he's going to save it.)</p><p>That seems to get the guy angry, though, since he pulls out a knife, the tip drenched in blood, and puts it under Seonghwa’s chin, raising it with the knife.</p><p>“Tell me,” the guy threatens, pressing the knife harder onto Seonghwa’s neck, “or I’ll make sure your beloved gets killed, too.” Seonghwa lets out a sob, shaking in fear. He doesn’t want to be the reason Hongjoong dies. That would be another pair of blood on his hands, and he already has enough. He squeezes his eyes shut, more tears falling from them. “Tell me,” he repeats.</p><p>“I-if I tell you,” Seonghwa speaks up, opening his eyes to look at his captor’s, “do you promise me you’ll let him live?”</p><p>The guy almost lets out a scoff at that, but he nods. “I promise. Now tell me.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Seonghwa says, “H-his name is Kim Hongjoong.”</p><p>The knife loosens its grip on Seonghwa’s neck, making him sigh in relief. The guy in front of him seems to digest what Seonghwa said, and an evil look appears in his eyes.</p><p>“Kim Hongjoong,” he says, “the infamous captain of <em>ATEEZ</em>. You know, a lot of people would do anything to get your boyfriend’s ship. And with the information you just gave me, I think <em>I’ll</em> be getting that boat.”</p><p>“W-what do you mean?” Even though he asked, Seonghwa isn’t sure if he wants to know.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll find out soon, you pesky siren,” the guy tells him. “For now, stay here, and be quiet, or I’ll have to show what happens if you don’t listen to me.”</p><p>Seonghwa just nods, too scared to say or do anything else. The guy finally leaves the room, closing and locking the door behind him, before his footsteps walk away. Once Seonghwa hears that the guy is out of earshot, he lets out another sob, squeezing his eyes shut. <em>Oh, Sea Goddess, please help me.</em></p><p>--</p><p>“Captain, what or who are you looking for?” Wooyoung asks, as he and the others finally catch up with Hongjoong.</p><p>“It’s a long story,” he starts, “but I’m...I’m looking for...my boyfriend.”</p><p>The others’ eyes widen, their jaws falling open.</p><p>“YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!?!”</p><p>“H-how?”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“I-I’ll explain later,” Hongjoong says, “but for now, I can’t find him anywhere. San, I told you about him, remember? He’s the siren.”</p><p>“W-what siren?” Jongho asks.</p><p>“Th-the <em>siren’s</em> your boyfriend?” San says, his eyes widening.</p><p>“Guys, I’ll explain later,” Hongjoong repeats, “but please tell me you’ve seen a guy with raven hair that has a white blouse and loose blue pants.”</p><p>The others except Yunho shake their heads.</p><p>“Yunho, have you seen him?” Hongjoong questions.</p><p>“I-I think so,” Yunho replies. “W-when we were putting our stuff on <em>ATEEZ</em>, I think I saw him talking with two guys. But I couldn’t hear what they were talking about.”</p><p>Fear creeps up in Hongjoong, as he remembers what Seonghwa told him about siren hunters. “D-did he seem scared?” Please <em>say no, Yunho.</em></p><p>The raven-haired male thinks about it, before he nods, making Hongjoong let out a groan. “I just figured they were his brothers or something of his that were making fun of him or taunting him, at least. Why?”</p><p>“Those definitely <em>weren’t</em> his brothers,” Hongjoong says. “Guys, my boyfriend’s a siren. I’ll explain later, I promise, but he was turned into a human to see me. Some people hunt sirens that take them away, before killing them. And I have to find my boyfriend before he dies.”</p><p>It seems like the others want to complain, but they don’t dare go against anything their captain wants or tells them to do.</p><p>“What should we do, Captain?” Yeosang asks.</p><p>“I want you to see what you can find about siren hunters, and see where they kill the sirens,” Hongjoong orders. He turns toward San and Mingi. “I want you and Mingi to get the swords from <em>ATEEZ</em>, and bring them out here.” He turns toward Wooyoung and Jongho. “I want you two to make sure there’s no one around the shady-looking places, and guard it, in case someone wants to go in there.” Lastly, he turns toward Yunho. “You’re coming with me.”</p><p>Everyone nods, saying ‘yes, Captain!’ before they each go with their partners to do their designated assignments.</p><p>“So is your boyfriend hot?” Yunho questions as he follows Hongjoong back toward the hotel.</p><p>“Why are you asking that right now, Yunho?” he sighs.</p><p>Yunho shrugs. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around your siren boyfriend.”</p><p>Hongjoong rolls his eyes, and he and Yunho walk inside the hotel. The hotel is the only building that has access to the surveillance cameras that are put around the beach, so Hongjoong figures if he checks the CCTV, they can find out who took Seonghwa, or what happened to him.</p><p>“Excuse me, but where are you two going?” the receptionist demands, as she catches Hongjoong and Yunho walking toward the staff room.</p><p>“I’ll distract her,” he whispers to Hongjoong, and the older nods, before Yunho walks toward the front desk, sending the receptionist a flirtatious smile. Hongjoong waits until the receptionist is too busy flirting with Yunho to notice someone entering the staff room, so he can enter the said room. Once he does, he walks toward the surveillance camera room, and opens the door, seeing a sleeping security guard on one of the chairs.</p><p>Hongjoong rolls his eyes, and rolls the guard out of the room. Once the guard is outside, Hongjoong locks the door of the room behind him and sits down on another chair. He begins typing on the keyboard and types in ‘10:57 A.M.’ as the time since that is the time Seonghwa left to go to the beach. The CCTV rolls back toward that time, and Hongjoong notices Seonghwa rolling up the hems of his pants, before walking almost knee-deep into the water.</p><p>Hongjoong smiles at the sight, but fast-forwards it, and stops until he sees two guys go up to Seonghwa. He puts the volume up in order to hear what they are talking about, and indeed, they are the siren hunters. Hongjoong watches with anger in his eyes, as the guy makes Seonghwa pass out, and places him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, before carrying him toward a white van. Hongjoong stops the video, and grabs a sticky note, copying down the license plate: ‘JYP737’.</p><p>Hongjoong walks out of the room, heading back toward the lobby. He sees Yunho and the receptionist still flirting, the receptionist’s cheeks painted a light red, twirling a strand of pink hair around her finger. Hongjoong shakes his head and lets out a small chuckle since he knows Mingi would flip out if he catches Yunho flirting with the receptionist.</p><p>“I’m done,” Hongjoong announces, stopping next to Yunho.</p><p>“Sorry, beautiful, but it looks like I have to leave now,” he tells the receptionist. A pout forms on her lips. “Catch you later.” Yunho waves at her, before walking out of the hotel with Hongjoong. “So, what’d you see?”</p><p>“It turned out Seonghwa <em>was</em> kidnapped by the hunters,” he grumbles. Hongjoong shows Yunho the license plate number he wrote down. “Think Yeosang or San would be able to know where they are?”</p><p>“Those two can do anything if they have a computer in front of them.” </p><p>The two walk back toward the dock, already seeing the other five waiting for them there.</p><p>“We have everything you asked for, Captain,” Yeosang says.</p><p>“Good,” Hongjoong answers, showing the paper to him and San. “Think either of you could figure out where this car is?”</p><p>“I can,” he assures, grabbing the sticky note. “I just need a computer.”</p><p>“There’s a computer in the hotel’s lobby,” Mingi realizes, and he is quick to lead San toward the hotel.</p><p>“Whilst we wait, we’re going to need a car,” Hongjoong perceives. “Do you guys any idea how we can find one?”</p><p>“There’s a junk car place nearby,” Wooyoung says. “Jongho and I saw one, as we came back.”</p><p>“Great. Let’s go.”</p><p>--</p><p>Around seventeen minutes later, Seonghwa hears the door opened, and he looks up to see who it is: the same buff guy who carried him earlier.</p><p>“W-what are you doing here?” he asks.</p><p>“I was assigned to keep an eye on you,” the guy grumbles, sitting down with a huff. </p><p>“W-where did your buddy go?” Seonghwa says.</p><p>The buff guy looks up with a smirk. “He went to go bring your beloved here to you.”</p><p>Seonghwa is taken back. Did he hear right? “W-what?”</p><p>“You heard me,” the buff guy says. “Your beloved will be here soon.”</p><p><em>“Park Seonghwa...</em>” the familiar voice of the Sea Goddess says, and Seonghwa almost wants to cry out in relief. <em>“Don’t listen to what any of these people are telling you. They’re all lies.”</em></p><p><em>“S-Sea Goddess, I thought you said you couldn’t help me,”</em> Seonghwa tells her, a smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I am. Now, Seonghwa, listen to me very carefully. I will give you your powers back since I took away most of them. Your powers will be able to defend you, and the result you get at the end will determine if you’re going to stay human forever, die, or go back to being a siren.”</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa doesn’t want to die, let alone go back to being a siren. He wants to stay as a human, so he can continue being with Hongjoong. <em>“H-how can I make sure I stay as a human, Goddess?”</em></p><p><em>“That is up to you,”</em> she replies, and the cold presence Seonghwa feels vanishes.</p><p>Seonghwa lets out a small groan, making the buff guy glare at him.</p><p>--</p><p>“This car seems nice.” Yunho points toward a Chevrolet Silverado Heavy Duty truck. Even though it was a pretty new model back in 2017, it looks worn and beat up now. The paint is peeling off, and the bumper is off. But Hongjoong doesn’t care about that.</p><p>“Let’s take it, then,” he decides. “Is the owner here?”</p><p>Yeosang shakes his head. “Let’s take it before anyone else arrives.”</p><p>The others nod in agreement, and they get inside the car. Hongjoong gets in the driver’s seat and leans down to turn the car on by its wires. The car starts a few seconds later, and Hongjoong starts driving, stopping once he arrives outside of the hotel.</p><p>“Wooyoung, go get San and Mingi,” he tells the second youngest, and the male nods, getting out of the truck. Around a minute later, Wooyoung comes back with San and Mingi hurriedly following behind him. They get inside the truck, Jongho and Yunho going to the back of the truck, since the weapons are there, and they need to keep them safe. “Did you guys find where Seonghwa is?” he asks as he starts driving again.</p><p>San nods. “He’s between the BP Hotel and the TW Spa. There’s an abandoned warehouse in between them, and no one ever uses it, or dares to go near it, so your boyfriend’s probably there, Captain.”</p><p>“Great job, guys,” he praises, relieved. San and Mingi smile at the praise, happy that they told their captain what he wants to hear. “How long is it going to take to get there?” </p><p>“Around ten minutes,” Mingi replies. “It’s nearby.”</p><p>“Thank the Sea Goddess,” Hongjoong mutters to himself, and he drives toward where San is telling him to drive.</p><p>--</p><p>As promised, the Sea Goddess leaves, but she doesn’t forget about giving Seonghwa back his powers. Once she leaves, Seonghwa immediately feels like he gains the rest of his energy back. He easily breaks out the ropes with his powers, burning them. He burns the ropes around his ankles as well, standing up.</p><p>“How did you break out of the ropes?” the buff guy demands, as he stands up.</p><p>Seonghwa lets out a small smirk, letting his siren's side take over. He opens his mouth and starts singing, the harmony of “Focus On Me” by Jus2 falling out of his lips sweetly, luring the buff guy under his spell. The guy’s eyes turn gold, and he lets out a painful scream, before he falls to the ground, dead.</p><p>Seonghwa opens the door, surprised that it is open. He starts walking out of the place he is in, but bumps into his captor.</p><p>“Stupid Kim,” he mutters under his breath. He looks at Seonghwa, glaring at him. He pounces on him, trying to get him unconscious, but Seonghwa places his hands against the guy’s chest, his hands starting to glow, and it isn’t long before his captor falls to the floor, also dead.</p><p>Seonghwa leaves his captor there but realizes that the warehouse looks empty. Something doesn’t feel right, and he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his shoulder blade. He lets out a scream, falling to his knees. He places his hand on his shoulder to help stop the bleeding and turns to look who stabbed him.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere, you pesky siren,” another guy snarls, a knife in his hands, the tip drenched in blood. </p><p>“W-we’ll see about that,” Seonghwa replies, his words strained, as he struggles to get up.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try to do anything,” the guy smirks, before stabbing the spot above Seonghwa’s knee. The ravenette lets out a scream, more blood oozing out of his wound. The guy smirks at him, before leaving him there.</p><p><em>Come on, Seonghwa, get up</em>, he tries to encourage himself, holding onto the wall for support. <em>Get up. Go warn Hongjoong.</em></p><p>Seonghwa finally and luckily gets up, putting more of his weight on his right leg, since his left one is the one that is injured. He can’t heal himself since the knife the guy used is drenched in one of his victims’ blood, and that’s how Seonghwa can die.</p><p>“I-I got to get to Hongjoong,” he says out loud, speaking to no one, limping slowly toward the exit. <em>At this pace, you’ll get nowhere, Park.</em></p><p>--</p><p>“Turn right, Captain,” San directs, and Hongjoong does as he is told, turning the steering wheel. The truck is halfway turning the curb before a car is suddenly crashing into them. They all fall forward, and Hongjoong is thankful he was smart enough to put a seatbelt on.</p><p>“San!” Yeosang cries out, gasping in terror.</p><p>“What happened?!” Hongjoong exclaims, turning around. His eyes widen once he sees San unconscious, his head falling limp by the window. There is a stream of blood following his head, as it slides down the window.</p><p>“Sannie, no!” Wooyoung yells, going to San’s side.</p><p>“H-he’s dead,” Mingi announces, his hand letting go of San’s wrist after checking his pulse. “S-San is dead.”</p><p>“WHAT?!?!” Hongjoong yells, immediately unbuckling himself. He doesn’t want to believe it. No, he <em>can’t</em> believe it. He's quick to grab San’s wrist and check his pulse himself. But Hongjoong lets it go, once he feels nothing. Tears instantly build in his eyes, and a few fall out of them.</p><p>“Sannie, no!” Wooyoung screams, wrapping his arms around the older’s slim waist, and sobbing onto his shoulder.</p><p>“This bastard is going to pay,” Hongjoong growls, as he gets out of the car, slamming the door behind him. At the sound, Jongho and Yunho jump down from the trunk, but Hongjoong simply grabs one of the swords, unsheathing it, and walks toward the car that crashed into them.</p><p>“Captain, wait!” Yunho calls out, but Hongjoong ignores him. He walks toward the other car, seeing around eight guys dressed in the same clothes as the guys that had captured Seonghwa wore earlier. Hongjoong lets out a small scowl and walks toward whom seems to be their leader, pointing the tip of the sword at his chest.</p><p>“Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?” Hongjoong demands in a low voice, glaring at the leader.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be this short,” he mutters, and Hongjoong’s gaze darkens, pressing the tip of the sword harder against the leader’s chest.</p><p>“Who. Are. You?”</p><p>“We’re the guys that have your precious boyfriend,” the leader replies with a smirk.</p><p>“Give him back,” Hongjoong orders.</p><p>“We’re not giving up a siren that easy,” the leader says, clicking his tongue. “But if we are, we want one thing.”</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Your ship.”</p><p>“Over my dead body,” Hongjoong scoffs, but, before he can deepen the sword into the leader’s chest, the sword is pushed away, the leader holding out a sword of his own. </p><p>“I guess you wouldn’t be happy to hear that I dipped my sword in your boyfriend’s blood, would you?” he asks, a small pout on his lips.</p><p>“Go to hell,” Hongjoong barks, and he pounces on the leader, but he's quicker than Hongjoong thought, taking a step back.</p><p>“We got your back, Captain!” Jongho suddenly says, running in with a sword in his hands. The rest of them—except San—run out, swords in their hands as well. Mingi and Wooyoung seem a bit out of it, but Hongjoong knows they are focused enough to fight.</p><p>“Eight against six,” the leader notes, smirking. “That isn’t fair, is it, Hongjoong?”</p><p>“How do you know my name?” he demands, and the leader shrugs.</p><p>“I have my ways.”</p><p>“I’ll show you <em>my</em> ways,” Hongjoong grumbles, and he pounces on the leader. The two are engulfed in a sword fight, and the rest of <em>ATEEZ’s</em> crew fights with the rest of the leader’s crew. Even though they are outnumbered, <em>ATEEZ’s</em> crew is winning, most of the leader’s crew already dead or beaten. After what seems like forever, Hongjoong finally slaps the sword out of the leader’s hands with his own, now holding the leader’s sword, and pointing it at him.  “Surrender already,” he orders. “You have no chance of winning. And give me my damn siren boyfriend back.”</p><p>“Over my dead body,” the leader mimicks Hongjoong’s words from earlier. Before anyone can figure out what's happening, the leader has a pocket knife in his hands, the tip drenched in blood. He throws it at Hongjoong. The brunette is too surprised to move away, but, before the knife can hit directly in between his eyes, someone is standing in front of him, taking the hit instead.</p><p>The ‘person’ that is standing in front of Hongjoong falls to the ground, blood oozing from his shoulder, above his knee, and in between his eyes. Once his back touches the ground, Hongjoong recognizes the ‘person’ to be Seonghwa, and a horrified gasp falls from his lips.</p><p>“Seonghwa!” he cries out, immediately going to his side. Hongjoong hears other commotion going around him, but he's only focused on Seonghwa. The ravenette is losing blood, the color from his skin is draining, and turning pale. “No, no, no!” he exclaims, ripping pieces of fabric off his clothes and putting them over Seonghwa’s wounds. “Hwa, no!”</p><p>Seonghwa weakly smiles, looking up at Hongjoong. “I-it was nice seeing you one last time, Hongjoong.”</p><p>The brunette lets out a sob, fresh new tears now rolling down his face. “H-Hwa...don’t leave me.”</p><p>“B-bring me your friend,” he says. “S-San, right? I-I can heal him.”</p><p>“Heal yourself,” Hongjoong counters.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head, letting out a cough and spitting out blood. “Th-the way to kill me is to dip a knife in one of my victims’ blood, and they did that. All of my wounds have my victims’ blood, and I can’t heal myself from that. Only another siren can, or the Sea Goddess, but neither of them are here.”</p><p>“Is he alright?” Yunho asks, kneeling next to Hongjoong.</p><p>The second oldest shakes his head, letting out another sob. “H-he’s dying, guys.”</p><p>“B-bring me San,” Seonghwa repeats.</p><p>Wooyoung’s red and puffy eyes light up. “Y-you can heal him?”</p><p>Seonghwa nods, and Wooyoung is quick to sprint toward the truck. He opens one of the backseat doors, and takes out San, carrying him bridal style, and places him next to Seonghwa. The ravenette touches San’s cold hand, and closes his eyes, starting to glow. Color starts going back on San’s skin, and the next thing they know, his eyes are fluttering open. Wooyoung lets out a sob, and he immediately goes to San’s side, pulling him up, and hugging him tightly.</p><p>“I-I love you, J-Joong,” Seonghwa tells Hongjoong, turning back to him. “I-I’m glad we could see each other a-again.”</p><p>Hongjoong lets out a sob, more tears rolling down his face. “Th-thanks for sparing my life two years ago, Hwa.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” The ravenette smiles, and a second later, his hand that is in Hongjoong’s falls limp, and his eyes are closed, his skin completely pale. Hongjoong lets out a sob, clenching Seonghwa’s shirt that is drenched with blood, and crying against his chest.</p><p>“G-goodbye, Hwa.”</p><p>--</p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes flutter open, finding himself in a golden type of place. There's no one in sight, which leaves Seonghwa confused, wondering where he is. He's back in his mermaid form, his red tail moving below him in the water.</p><p>“H-hello?” he calls out. “I-is anyone there?”</p><p>A sudden cold presence appears, and it stops in front of Seonghwa, a beautiful woman wearing a gown made of water emerging in front of him. <em>“Park Seonghwa...” </em>she says, a small smile on her face. <em>“Lovely to finally meet you in person.”</em></p><p>“S-Sea Goddess?” Seonghwa can’t believe his eyes. <em>The</em> Sea Goddess is standing right in front of him.</p><p>The Goddess smiles. <em>“How have you been? Feeling alright?”</em></p><p>“Didn’t I barely die?” Seonghwa mutters as he remembers that he is indeed dead. “Where am I?”</p><p><em>“You’re in my realm,”</em> the Goddess replies. <em>“Welcome.”</em></p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes widen. “R-really?!”</p><p>The Goddess nods. “<em>Follow me, Seonghwa.</em>”</p><p>The now blonde-haired siren nods this time, following behind the Goddess. A few seconds later, they arrive somewhere else, and the Goddess waves her hand around until a type of pool appears. Seonghwa gasps, as he recognizes his body on the ground, Hongjoong crying against his chest.</p><p>“Th-that’s...” Seonghwa can’t finish his sentence.</p><p><em>“Mhm,”</em> the Goddess confirms. She waves her hand again, and another pool appears. This time, it shows how Seonghwa’s parents and brothers are frantically looking at him, and a small frown appears on his face. <em>“Your parents and brothers are looking for you, Seonghwa.”</em></p><p>“Excuse my language, Goddess, but I don’t care,” he replies. “Th-they only want me, so I can get them food. They never really cared for me.”</p><p>The Goddess hums in response, before she waves her hand again, another pool appearing. It shows Hongjoong and Seonghwa once more, but this time, they are in the backyard of a modern house, three kids that look like Hongjoong and Seonghwa running around, whilst Hongjoong and Seonghwa are sitting down, watching the children with fond smiles on their faces. It seems as if Seonghwa has his hand on his six-month bump.</p><p><em>“These are all your choices,”</em> the Goddess explains, motioning toward the three of them. <em>“The first one is what’ll happen if you decide to stay dead. The second is what’ll happen if you decide to become a siren again. And the third one is what’ll happen if you decide to stay alive and a human for the rest of your life.”</em></p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes widen once he hears the Goddess say the last option. “A-are you saying that I can stay human f-forever?”</p><p>The Goddess nods, a smile on her face. <em>“Park Seonghwa, you sacrificed yourself, in order to save the one you loved. There are a few sirens that are willing to do that. On top of that, you saved one of your beloved’s best friends. I only know, like, two sirens who would do that. Park Seonghwa, you are special enough to wish anything right now, and I will happily grant it.”</em></p><p>Seonghwa squeals and he hugs the Goddess, bringing her into a tight hug. “Oh, thank you, Goddess! Thank you!”</p><p>The Goddess chuckles, nodding. <em>“Which option do you want?”</em></p><p>Seonghwa, with no hesitation, would choose the third one, but...that would mean Hongjoong would lose <em>ATEEZ</em>. Her crew and Seonghwa know how deeply Hongjoong loves the two.</p><p>“W-what will happen to Hongjoong’s ship if I choose the third one?” Seonghwa asks.</p><p><em>“She’ll stay for a few years,”</em> the Goddess assured, <em>“but, as your and Hongjoong’s love grow, you two start to grow a family. Hongjoong realizes that a baby can’t be born on a ship, and they wouldn’t have a proper life if they lived their whole life on it. So, he decides to sell ATEEZ, in order to buy a house for you and your guys’ children to live in.”</em></p><p>“What about the rest of the crew?” </p><p><em>“They’ll be fine with it,”</em> the Goddess replies. <em>“So, which option are you choosing, Park Seonghwa?”</em></p><p>The blonde ponders about his options for a while. He really does want to choose option three, but he doesn’t want to be the reason Hongjoong loses his beloved ship. But the Sea Goddess <em>did</em> say that Hongjoong and the rest are okay with it.</p><p>“I choose option three, Sea Goddess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made a part two since @hannahuwu wanted one. hope you enjoy :)</p><p>(title: ateez’s “mist”)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>